massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy
Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy is a novel in the Mass Effect series written by MarkRulez711. It will be set as a sequel novelization that takes place after the events of ''Mass Effect 3''. Synopsis Approximately thirteen years after the Reaper invasion, the Milky Way galaxy has completed its final stage of rebuilding its infrastructure, repopulating and repairing the damaged mass relays after a long, vigorous process. The Interstellar Republic, successor to the Citadel Council, is the new dominant galactic government. With the promise of a new golden age being made a reality and the races now having an equal voice, Alliance war hero John Shepard, the first human Spectre responsible for ending the cycle of extinction, has long since retired from active duty to raise a family with his wife. But when certain elements rise up and launch raids on colonies within the far edges of Republic space, the decade-long peace came to an abrupt halt. Who is conducting these random, yet coordinated attacks and for what purpose? And when Shepard's young son, Kaidan, unknowingly finds himself being caught in the middle... he becomes a target? When the plot is brought to light, the [[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|''Normandy]] crew―both past and present―travel throughout the corners of the galaxy to end this threat before tensions boil over into another war. But unbeknownst to the new CO, the ship found itself a little stowaway...'' Chapters "Prologue" *Introduction "Chapter 1: The Dawning of a New Era" *Aftermath *He Lives! *The Silent Whispers *A Lot of People Died, But How Many Didn't Have To? *Farewell, Shepard... "Chapter 2: Starting Over" *Does It Matter? *Blame Those Who Wronged Us *Life Begins Anew *A Revolution Is Upon Us *Fall of the Council, rise of the Republic! "Chapter 3: Conflict" *They'll Never Leave Me Alone *How Long Can the Peace Last? *Not On My Watch! *Gear Up, People! Time To Find Those Responsible! *A Startling Revelation Appearances 'Characters' 'Protagonists' *Major Ashley Williams *Colonel Coats *General Garrus Vakarian *Commander James Vega *Kaidan (First appearance) *Dr. Liara T'Soni *Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch 'Major characters' *Dr. Brynn Cole *Jack *Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau *Minister of Defense John Shepard *Jon Swart (First appearance) *Kahlee Sanders *Dr. Karin Chakwas *Colonel Kirrahe *First Minister Linariley T’eavius (First appearance) *Director Miranda Lawson *Yeoman Samantha Traynor *Commander Steve Cortez *Urdnot Bakara *Urdnot Grunt *Supreme Overlord Urdnot Wrex 'Supporting characters' *Executor Armando-Owen Bailey *Aria T'Loak *Bray *Dr. Chloe Michel *Conrad Verner *Daro'Xen vas Rannoch *Diana Allers *Engineer Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels *Chief Engineer Greg Adams *Han'Gerrel vas Rannoch *Jacob Taylor *Javik *Jondum Bau *Kasumi Goto *Dr. Kelly Chambers *Engineer Kenneth "Ken" Donnelly *Kolyat Krios *Matriarch Aethyta *Oriana Lawson *Samara *Shala'Raan vas Rannoch *Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett *Zaal'Koris vas Rannoch *Zaeed Massani 'Antagonists' *Chieftain Galba (First appearance) *Emperor Jornock (First appearance) *Ka'hairal Balak *Captain Moreck Jornock (First appearance) 'Other characters' *Andrea Taylor (First appearance) *Dr. Ann Bryson (Mentioned only) *Carolynn (First appearance) *Ceena'Rulas vas Rannoch (First appearance) *Dalatrass Linron *David (First appearance) *Admiral David Anderson (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Decicus (First appearance) *Counclior Donnel Udina (Mentioned only) *EDI (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Ethan (First appearance) *Legion (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Illusive Man (Mentioned only) *Matriarch Benezia (Mentioned only) *Dr. Mordin Solus (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Falere *Harbinger (Mentioned only) *Henry Lawson (Mentioned only) *General Jumba (Mentioned only) *Kai Leng (Mentioned only) *Kaidan Alenko (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani *General Oleg Petrovsky *Saren Arterius (Mentioned only) *Sha'ira *Sovereign (Mentioned only) *Councilor Sparatus *Thane Krios (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *The Catalyst (Mentioned only) *Councilor Tevos *Urdnot Mordin (First appearance) *Councilor Valern (Mentioned only) 'Creatures' *Fish *Gas Bag *Harvester *Husk (Mentioned only) *Klixen *Kirik *Pod Crab *Pyjack *Space Beetle *Space Cow *Space Hamster *Thresher Maw *Varren 'Locations' *The galaxy **Argos Rho ***Gorgon system ***Hydra system ***Phoenix system ****Intai'sei **Armstrong Nebula **Artemis Tau cluster ***Knossos system (Mentioned only) ****Therum (Mentioned only) **Attican Beta **Exodus Cluster ***Utopia system ****Eden Prime ***Asgard system ****Terra Nova **Local Cluster ***Sol system ****Earth ****Luna ****Mars **Annos Basin ***Pranas system ****Sur'Kesh **Apien Crest ***Trebia system ****Palaven ****Menae **Athena Nebula ***Parintha system ****Thessia **Nimbus Cluster ***Mesana system ****Lesuss *****Ardrat-Yakshi monastery **Perseus Veil ***Tikkun system ****Rannoch **Hades Gamma **Hawking Eta **Kelper Verge ***Newton system ****Ontarom **Pangaea Expanse (Mentioned only) ***Ilos (Mentioned only) **Sentry Omega ***Hoc system ****Virmire **Serpeant Nebula ***Boltzmann system ****Bekenstein ***Widow system ****The Citadel *****Presidium ******Senate District Building (First appearance) ******Citadel Tower ******Docking Bays *******Bay D24 *******Bays E24 to E28 ******Financial District *******The Emporium ******The Embassies ******Citadel Embassies ******Huerta Memorial Hospital ******Presidium Commons *****Silversun Strip ******Armax Arsenal Arena ******Castle Arcade ******Casino *******Bar ******Tiberius Towers *******Shepard Family Residence *****Tayseri Ward ******Auxua School of the Arts ******Dilinaga Concert Hall ******Gaeron Botanical Gardens ******Museum of Galactic History *****Zakera Ward ******C-Sec Office **Shadow Sea ***Iera system ****Horizon **Crescent Nebula ***Tasale system ****Illium **Silean Nebula ***Phontes system ****Dekuuna **Krogan DMZ ***Aralahk system ****Tuchanka *****Urdnot City **Omega Nebula ***Sahrabarik system ****Omega space station *****Afterlife Club *****Gozu District *****Tuhi District 'Events' *Reaper invasion (Indirect mention only) *Cold War (First mentioned) *Great Galactic War (First appearance) 'Organization and titles' *Asari Republics *Batarian Hegemony (Mentioned only) **Batarian External Forces (Mentioned only) **Colonial Governor *Batarian Remnant (First apearance) **Supreme Leader (First apearance) *Blood Pack *Blue Suns *Citadel Council (Mentioned only) *Courts of Dekuuna *Eclipse *Illuminated Primacy *Interstellar Republic (First appearance) **Republic Defense Force (First appearance) ***Republic Special Operations Force (First appearance) ****Private ****Private 1st Class ****Corporal ****Specialist ****Gunnery Sergeant ****Sergeant ****Lieutenant ****Commander ****Captain ****Major ****Colonel ****General ****47th Infiltration Regiment (First appearance) ****Special Forces (First appearance) ****106th Armored Battalion (First appearance) ****Shadow Team (First appearance) ****Incursion Team (First appearance) ****2nd Marine Reconnaissance Division (First appearance) ****501st Legion (First appearance) ***Republic Defense Fleet (First appearance) ****Serviceman 3rd Class ****Serviceman 2nd Class ****Serviceman 1st Class ****Service Chief ****Gunnery Chief ****Operations Chief ****2nd Lieutenant ****1st Lieutenant ****Staff Lieutenant ****Lieutenant Commander ****Staff Commander ****Commander ****Captain ****Rear Admiral ****Admiral ****Fleet Admiral ***Republic Intelligence (First appearance) ***Republic Military Police Force (First appearance) ***Citadel Security Services ****Executor ****Detective ****Officer **Cabinet of Ministers (First appearance) ***First Minister (First appearance) ****Office of the First Minister (First appearance) *****Chief of Staff ***Minister of Communications (First appearance) ***Minister of Defense (First appearance) ***Minister of Education (First appearance) ***Minister of Finance and Economic Affairs (First appearance) ***Minister of Foreign Affairs (First appearance) ***Minister of Justice (First appearance) ***Minister of Health Services (First appearance) ***Minister of the Interior (First appearance) ***Minister of Science, Technology and Innovation (First appearance) ***Minister of Tourism and Cultural Activities (First appearance) **Galactic Senate (First appearance) ***Senator (First appearance) *****Chairman (First appearance) *****Leader of the Government (First appearance) *****Leader of the Opposition (First appearance) ***Colonial Representative (First appearance) **Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance ***Spectre *Krogan Clans (First appearance) **Clan Urdnot *Quarian Conclave (First appearance) **Heavy Fleet **Patrol Fleet **Rannoch Defense Fleet (First appearance) **Special Projects *Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan (First appearance) *Salarian Union **Special Tasks Group *Systems Alliance **Alliance Parliament **Alliance Intelligence Services **Alliance Military ***Alliance Navy ****Third Fleet ****Fifth Fleet *****63rd Scout Flotilla ****[[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]] ***N7 Special Forces *Talons *Tenth Street Reds *Turian Hierarchy *Vol Protectorate *Yahg Empire **Emperor **Clan Chieftain 'Sentient species' *Asari *Batarian *Drell *Elcor *Geth (Mentioned only) *Hanar *Human *Keeper *Krogan *Leviathan (Mentioned only) *Prothean *Quarian *Rachni *Raloi *Reaper (Mentioned only) *Salarian *Turian *Volus *Vorcha *Yahg Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Stories Category:Upcoming novels